1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-09-21655 discloses a meter for a vehicle having a circuit board disposed between a scale plate and an actuator for driving a pointer. A light source for lighting both the plate and the pointer up is mounted on the circuit board. The light source lights the plate and the pointer up in a similar manner. Therefore, an appearance of the meter is monotonous and uninteresting.